As online applications mature, users and merchants increasingly communicate and participate in a variety of transactions and commerce with each other. Buyers and sellers (e.g., individuals and merchants) transact with each other based on good faith and whatever knowledge they may have about each other as transacting parties and/or members of the transacting community. Absent any such knowledge may make one party or the other wearier of entering into a transaction with the other, which may in turn cause a transaction facilitator to lose valuable business.